Who is My Destiny Husband?
by Cute Hyukkie
Summary: Sakura sudah dijodohkan dengan Gaara tapi setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke Entah kenapa timbul perasaan aneh yang membuatnya bingung *sorry aku GAK Terlalu jago bikin summary*
1. Chapter 1

Who is My Destiny Husband?

Author' s : Cute Hyukkie or Kira – chan *panggil aku itu ya*

Summary : Sakura sudah dijodohkan dengan Gaara tapi setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke entah kenapa timbul perasaan aneh yang membuatnya bingung *sorry aku gak terlalu jago bikin summary*

Discalimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing's : GaaSakuSasu slight : NejiSaku, HinaNaru dll

* * *

Sakura POV

Hai semua! namaku Haruno Sakura umurku 16 tahun hidupku bahagia sekali sangat sempurna aku mempunyai orang tua yang baik pacar yang keren hidup dalam kemewahan tapi aku tak sombong tuh aku punya banyak teman namun semua berubah sejak saat itu. Ayahku tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil dan ibuku meninggal karena syok – jantung ibuku sangat lemah – perusahaan ayahku diambil oleh adik ayahku namanya Haruno Akito usianya 18 tahun lebih muda dari ayahku aku pun juga diasuh olehnya. Karena dia selalu tersenyum dan juga berkata lembut kupikir aku dapat melupakan kesedihanku tapi…aku benar – benar bodoh dia hanya serigala berbulu domba dua minggu setelah aku tinggal dengannya aku disuruh pindah ke sekolah putri dan sebulan kemudian dia menunangkan aku dengan anak koleganya! Gila apa! Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya! Sudah kubilang padanya kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan kau tahu jawabannya apa??????

"oh..aku tahu siapa Hyuuga kan? Ayolah dia hanya keluarga 'pelindung' bukan keluarga 'utama' dia tak dapat membahagiakanmu"

Memang Neji – kun bukan keluarga 'utama' tapi aku mencintainya apa Akito jiisan tak tahu perasaan seperti itu ya! Rutukku dalam hati

"kau kenapa Sakura?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan segera bangun dari rebahanku

"ah…Akito jii san!" seruku aku segera bangun dan membersihkan pakaianku – sedari tadi aku melamun dengan posisi tiduran beralaskan rumput ditaman belakang rumahku –

"Sakura.."

"ya..." sahutku segera

"…besok akan diadakan pesta pertunanganmu dengan'nya' di kediaman mereka di Suna sebaiknya kau segera bersiap...semua sudah di persiapkan oleh mereka...bereskan barangmu untuk sementara yang penting – penting dulu saja satu setengah jam lagi kita berangkat"

Aku tersentak kaget sekali tapi tak ingin membantah mendengar ketegasan dalam suara Akito jii san aku segera menuju kekamarku disana aku menangis sepuasku setelah merasa lebih tenang aku segera mengetik SMS untuk Neji – kun menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman beberapa blok dari rumahku dengan segera aku mengepak barangku setelah selesai aku segera menyelinap keluar rumah dan menuju tempat janjian.

Aku segera mencari – cari dimana Neji berada dan ketemu! Ia sedang duduk di kursi taman dibawah pohon sakura yang mengering karena sekarang musim dingin hampir tiba

"ada apa Sakura? Kau kelihatan panik sekali?" Tanya Neji setelah aku duduk disampingnya

Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanianku kujelaskan semuanya Neji – kun Nampak agak marah namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum lembut

"aku mengerti Sakura…maaf tak dapat mempertahankanmu…aku memang tak mempunyai sesuatu yang dapat membahagiankanmu…" ujarnya dengan sedih

"ada kok..cintamu membuatku selalu tersenyum.."

Dan meledaklah tangisanku aku menangis sesenggukan didadanya aku dapat merasakan ia mengusap lembut rambutku

"terima kasih Sakura mungkin kita tak dapat bersama tapi kuharap kita dapat berteman…aku akan selalu menyayangimu" ucap Neji lembut

kami saling menautkan tangan lalu melepaskannya sekarang aku bukan apa – apa lagi Neji - kun akhirnya cinta pertamaku berakhir disini aku melirik jam dipergelangan tanganku dan terkejut

"gawat 15 menit lagi berangkat! Sial! Cepet banget sih waktu berjalan"

Dengan berlari aku segera menuju rumah sial! Saat kakiku melangkah kelantai kamarku yang berada dilantai tiga – ada pohon besar yang mencapai lantai empat – Akito jii san sudah ada disana duduk di tepi tempat tidurku wajahnya yang tampan – pamanku baru berumur 21 tahun – Nampak marah menatapku

"kamu kelayapan kemana sih Sakura! Apa kamu tahu aku sangat mencemaskanmu! Sudah cepat kita kebawah waktu mepet!" teriaknya lalu berjalan menuju aula depan aku mengikutinya.

Jadi ini Suna Negara terbesar kedua setelah Konoha aku cukup kagum tapi udara disini membuatku ingin sekali tertidur dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku mengerjap ngerjapkan mataku cahaya lampu terasa sangat menyilaukan

"kau sudah bangun?"

Aku segera bangun dan melihat di kursi di pojokan seorang pria tampan berambut merah tengah menatapku datar

"ya seperti yang kau lihat.." kataku sama datarnya

"lalu…dimana aku?" tanyaku agak bingung

"ini dikediaman keluarga Sabaku" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi

"Sabaku? Kolega Akito jii san...Sabaku Industries?"

Pria berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk singkat aku bangun dan berjalan menuju balkon sempat kulihat mata pria itu mengawasi gerak – gerikku aku agak bingung

"kenapa aku memakai piyama?" gumamku

"pelayan yang menggantinya tenang saja" kata pria itu datar

Aku hanya ber'oh'

"wah..udara di Suna pada malam hari dingin sekali ya.."

Aku bersidekap tanpa kusadari pria berambut merah itu sudah berada dibelakangku ia menyampirkan jas yang tadi dipakainya – dia memakai pakaian formal – ke tubuhku yang kedinginan aku menoleh padanya

"sebaiknya kamu masuk udara akan semakin dingin…duduklah akan kuambilkan makan malammu…kau pasti lapar…"

Aku memegang perutku dan nyengir padanya aku memang sangat lapar saat dia pergi aku bingung sendiri kenapa aku tenang sekali begini? Seharusnya aku panik kan? Ah sudahlah entar saja dipikirin aku lapar tak bisa berpikir bagus untuk saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia datang tapi kedua tangannya kosong aku bingung katanya mau bawa makanan tapi kebingunganku dengan cepat menjadi sedikit ketakjuban dibelakang pria itu berderet pelayan – pelayan yang masing – masing membawa makanan dalam dorongan baunya sangat enak

"aku sudah bilang pada Akito san kau sudah sadar..makanlah dulu" kata pria berambut merah itu setelah menaruh makanan disamping tempat tidurku

Pelayan – pelayan itu pergi pria itu duduk kembali ditempatnya semula aku mulai makan sesekali melirik pria itu wajahnya tampan namun datar dan dingin

"hei kamu siapa?" tanyaku setelah menelan sekerat daging panggang yang sangat lezat

"suamimu" katanya pelan suapan sup ayamku terhenti

"suamiku?" tanyaku bingung lalu menyuapkan sup ayam yang tadi tertahan kedalam mulutku

"ya..ah maaf maksudku calon suamimu"

Dan aku sukses tersedak

"a..apa…"

Dia bangun lalu menghampiriku menggeser dorongan makanan lalu duduk ditepi tempat tidur kami saling bertatapan dalam diam beberapa detik kemudian aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia menciumku! Tepat dibibir lalu pergi keluar kamar begitu saja! Aku hanya bisa terbengong – bengong saja

"dasar pria kurang ajar!" teriakku kesal setelah makan aku segera tidur berharap ini semua mimpi belaka.

Cahaya matahari begitu terang mataku menjadi silau aku bangun lalu melirik kanan kiri kosong _good_ tapi…ini kamar yang semalam! Jadi semuanya bukan mimpi! Sialan! Pria brengsek itu! Aku sibuk merutuki kejadian semalam sampai tak menyadari ada orang yang masuk kekamarku

"cepatlah mandi..kami menunggumu di ruang makan"

Aku mendongak dan melihat pria merah itu tengah menatapku datar aku mendengus

"namamu siapa?" tanyaku

"hnn?" tanyanya tak mengerti

"siapa namamu baka?!" aku mengeraskan suaraku

"jadi? Kau tak tahu namaku?" tanyanya datar namun kulihat keterkejutan dimatanya

"nama?…wajah dan semuanya!!! Aku tak tahu apa –apa tentang calon suamiku yang kutahu ia anak kolega Akito jiisan dari Sabaku Industries!?" semburku

Aku segera menuju ke kamar mandi tanpa memandangnya saat aku membuka baju dari luar terdengar suara

"namaku Gaara calon suamimu Sakura…"

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk pakaianku masih ada dikoper namun betapa terkejutnya aku saat tak sengaja menengok kekanan si Gaara masih ada disana sedang duduk diempatnya yang biasa dan menatapku datar

"kenapa kau masih disini?!" seruku

Dia hanya diam

Menahan dongkol aku mengambil pakaianku.

Aku menatap pantulanku dicermin sempurna rambut pink sepunggungku sudah diberi hiasan Nampak sempurna sedikit parfum dan semuanya sangat sempurna ya itu sih bagiku saja dasar aku narsis banget aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang masih menunggu

"ayo.." ajakku namun dia tak beranjak

"hei! Ayo!" panggilku

Dia nampak terkejut apa tadi dia ngelamun ya?

"cantik sekali…" gumamnya pelan

"kau bilang sesuatu Gaara?" tanyaku dia menggeleng pelan

Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli saat hendak membuka pintu tahu tahu Gaara sudah ada dibelakangku posisi kami sangat dekat aku bengong dia membuka pintu

"silahkan _honey_…_lady first_" dia tersenyum _cool_ membuatku terbius namun hanya sesaat

"_thanks_" kataku sopan.

"nah inilah kedua orang yang akan ditunangkan besok" sambut seorang pria yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku

Dia bermata dan berambut coklat

"niisan berisik" ujar Gaara

Aku melongo

kakak Gaara?

Berbeda sekali………….

Dia nampaknya orang baik yang ceria dan juga hangat

Gaara?

Dingin dan menyebalkan kami bertiga menuju ruang makan yang agak jauh

"perkenalkan Sakura namaku Kankurou kakak kedua Gaara…kau cantik sekali beruntung sekali Gaara memiliki calon istri secantik kau" pujinya aku tersipu malu

"terima kasih Kankurou – san"

"sama – sama panggil aku niisan saja Sakura – chan sebentar lagi kita kan bakal jadi keluarga"

Aku mengangguk

"iya niisan…"

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin di ruang makan ada 3 orang yang tak kukenal jiisan tersenyum manis padaku aku membalasnya

"nah kedua insan ini besok akan bertunangan mari sambil sarapan kita berbincang"

Seorang pria berambut hitam bermata coklat tua berkata pasti dia ayah Gaara aku berusaha mengingat namanya

ah….Sabaku no Maouryuu aku membungkuk lalu duduk disamping Akito jiisan Gaara duduk disampingku

Cih…….masa aku harus bertunangan dengannya!?

"ah.." kataku dan Gaara bersamaan

Kami hendak mengambil kotak keju dan tangan kami bersentuhan

"kau duluan Saku…" kata Gaara mencueki godaan Kankurou niisan

"ya terima kasih" kataku menunduk

Berusaha bersikap baik melihat orang tua Gaara dan Akito jiisan nampak senang dengan kedekatan kami. Kami pun selesai sarapan tapi aku tahu aku tak boleh pergi dulu

"nah..aku punya sedikit pemberitahuan..pertunangan Sakura dan Gaara yang seharusnya hari ini akan diundur menjadi besok karena ada sedikit hal yang belum selesai...maka hari ini kalian berdua bisa rileks dulu dan Gaara aku minta kamu mengantar Sakura jalan – jalan karena sebentar lagi ia kan akan tinggal disini…"

Gaara mengangguk mengerti

Huff…..aku gak bisa berSMS ria dengan Neji – kun hari ini.

"berangkatnya sekarang?" tanyaku heran melihat Gaara mendatangi kamarku dia sudah berdandan rapih

"tidak jam segini toko – toko masih tutup nanti saja jam setengah sepuluh.." jawabnya

"lalu mau kau kemari! Cepat pergi!" usirku kasar

Dia tak berekspresi aku makin kesal aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengetik SMS pada Neji – kun saat aku hendak mengirim SMS pada Neji – kun Gaara mengambilnya!

"hei! apa – apan kau! Cepat kembalikan!" ujarku gusar

"emang ini dari siapa sih?" tanyanya heran

"bukan siapa – siapa! Cepat kembalikan!"

Gaara cuek beberapa saat kemudian dia bertanya

"siapa itu Neji, Saku?"

"dia mantan pacarku sekarang kami sahabatan" jawabku jujur

"kapan kalian putus?" tanyanya

"ke..kemarin siang" jawabku takut – takut

"oh..jadi kau putus dengannya karena ditunangkan denganku..sama dong.."

Aku melongo memandangnya

"sama?!"

Itu berarti dia udah punya pacar lalu harus putus dengan'nya'

"siapa nama kekasihmu? Orangnya seperti apa?" tanyaku pelan menunduk menunggu jawaban

"namanya Matsuri 3 tahun dibawahku berarti 2 tahun dibawahmu orangnya baik dan lembut bermata dan berambut coklat" katanya dengan mata menerawang aku tersenyum kecil

"kalau kamu?"

"ma..maksudmu Neji - kun?" aku mencoba memastikan ia mengangguk

"mmm..gimana ya Neji – kun itu seumuran denganmu orangnya baik, _cool_ dan lembut sangat dewasa tampan dan sangat keren juga sangat pintar rambutnya coklat panjang bermata lavender soalnya dia klan Hyuuga…" penjelasanku dipotong Gaara

"…klan Hyuuga? Kenapa Akito – san malah memilihku? Oh aku tahu pasti dia keluarga 'pelindung' kasihan sekali dia…"

Mendengarnya kupingku panas sekali

"jangan pernah kau menghina Neji – kun! Kembalikan hpku!"

Setelah merebut kembali hpku aku keluar kamar tanpa tahu tujuan dan akhirnya aku…tersesat! Sialan rumah ini gede banget sih buat apa coba bikin rumah gede kayak gi…keluhanku didalam hati terhenti saat tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang

"ah..maaf" kataku segera bangun dan membungkuk meminta maaf

"ah..gak papa kok Sakura – san"

Aku menegakkan kembali badanku kulihat seorang wanita sepertinya lebih tua 3 tahun dariku berambut pirang dikuncir 4 tengah memandangku sambil tersenyum hangat aku hanya bisa melongo aku tahu siapa dia kakak sulung Gaara tapi aku tak tahu namanya jadi gak bisa nyapa dia

"pagi Sakura – san perkenalkan namaku Temari kakak pertama Gaara"

Seperti mengerti pikiranku ia memperkenalkan dirinya

"ah salam kenal Temari neesan aku Haruno Sakura"

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku

"aku sudah tahu itu kenapa kau ada disini Sakura – san? Kupikir kamu sekarang bersama Gaara" tanyanya agak heran sambil celingak celinguk mencari sosok Gaara

Aku tersenyum datar

"aku tersesat" kataku singkat

Temari tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk

"sebaiknya aku mengantarmu ke aula depan saja nanti aku SMS Gaara kamu ada disana ayo"

Dengan ramah Temari – san membantuku

"arigatou"

Dibalas dengan senyum yang amat manis oleh Temari – san.

Setelah jalan berkelok kelok kami sampai di aula depan rumah ini lebih luas dari pada punyaku setelah sedikit ngobrol aku jadi tahu banyak tentang Gaara dan rumah ini beberapa saat kemudian Gaara datang dengan Mercedez Benz merah marun dia turun dan sedikit mengobrol dengan bisikan ke Temari sehingga aku tak tahu apa yang mereka obrolkan lalu Gaara berkata sambil tersenyum

"silahkan tuan putri"

Dengan gaya gentlemen dia membuka pintu penumpang dan membungkuk hormat saat kumasuk aku sedikit tersipu tapi hanya sekejap aku tak terlalu suka cowok yang sok romantis.

Aku menatap jendela mobil Suna Negara tropis disini hanya dua musim dan sekarang musim panas/kemarau udara pasti sangat panas diluar tapi didalam mobil berAC terasa sejuk

"kita mau kemana dulu Saku?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap kedepan terus mengemudi

"seterah kamu…nggg....sejak kapan kamu boleh memanggilku Saku?" tanyaku balik mendelik padanya dia cuek dan berkata pelan

"kita ke Suna Land saja" katanya dingin membuatku sewot

"tunggu dulu jangan kesana aku mau tau perpustakaan umum terbesar disini dimana.." kataku segera sekarang Gaara menatapku agak aneh

"perpustakaan sangat membosankan mendingan kita ketempat yang lebih seru saja" katanya cuek membuatku kesal

"ya sudah turunkan aku disini biar aku sendiri saja yang mencari perpustakaan umum" perintahku

Tapi seperti tak mendengar Gaara malah mempercepat mobilnya

"Gaara!" bentakku kesal dan aku terkejut Gaara menatapku tajam

"Matsuri bekerja paruh waktu disana" gumamnya membuatku makin terkejut

"gomen Gaara" kataku segera lalu memalingkan wajahku kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"sudah sampai" kata Gaara pelan.

TBC

* * *

hello all perkenalkan namaku Kira aku author's baru disini..................

gimana? gimana? gimana?

bagus gak? atau jelek banget?

aduh sorry aku masih baru disini

please review beri komentar yang bagus atau jelek juga gak papa

biar aku dapat memperbaiki tulisanku..............................


	2. Chapter 2

Who Is My Destiny Husband?

Author' s : Cute Hyukkie or Kira – chan *panggil aku itu ya*

Summary : Sakura sudah dijodohkan dengan Gaara tapi setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke entah kenapa timbul perasaan aneh yang membuatnya bingung *sorry aku gak terlalu jago bikin summary*

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing's : GaaSakuSasu slight : NejiSaku, HinaNaru dll

warning :OOC Sasu *tapi hanya sebentar kok, di chap lain dia akan kembali menjadi Uchiha yang cool*

for everyone yang sudah review aku ucapkan terimakasih banyakkkkkkkkk............ *gak pada tau, betapa senengnya aku baca review senpai semua*

* * *

still Sakura POV

Aku melihat ke depan, tampak taman bermain yang luar biasa besar.

Kami keluar mobil, udara sangat panas, Gaara membeli tiket masuk lalu setelah itu kami masuk.

"Mau naik apa?" tanyanya

Aku nyengir, dia nampak bingung

"Sudah pasti _jet coaster_ lah yang terbaik."

Dengan segera aku menyeretnya ke wahana yang menaikan adrenalin itu.

Aku sudah capek mengelilingi taman bermain ini, kakiku sakit apalagi aku memakai _high heels_, seharusnya aku menggantinya tadi!

"Sudah capek? Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, waktu makan siang sudah lewat dari tadi." kata Gaara yang berada disampingku, aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami masuk ke sebuah café di SuLa, namanya Café Clover. Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami….

"Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sopan sambil menyampirkan buku menu, aku tak menyentuhnya.

"Napolitan dan _orange juice_."

Pelayan itu memalingkan wajahnya ke Gaara

"Aku sama dengannya." katanya

Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian pergi, aku menghela napas panjang.

"Hei, Gaara..." panggilku setelah lama hening

"Apa?" sahutnya malas

Hei, aku juga malas ngomong sama kamu! Tapi ada pertanyaan yang menggelitik hatiku, bodoh!

"Gaara, jika kamu benar – benar mencintai Matsuri bukankah sebaiknya kamu menentang pertunangan ini? kalau mau aku juga akan ikut menentangnya, aku masih sangat mencintai Neji – kun..." kataku pelan

Aku meliriknya, takut ia tersinggung dan marah tapi….

"Sebenarnya, aku hampir ingin melakukannya, tapi aku tak bisa..."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku segera

"Ayahku, walau terlihat menakutkan, tubuhnya lemah. Aku tak kuasa menolaknya karena beliau butuh pewaris yang sudah menikah. Temari neesan itu perempuan, Kankurou mengurusi bisnis ibuku sehingga aku satu – satunya yang bisa diandalkan, beruntung Matsuri mau mengerti. Kami putus baik – baik." jelas Gaara

Aku dapat melihat kesedihan yang tak tampak dalam matanya

"Maafkan aku menanyakan hal itu." kataku pelan

Ia menggeleng

"Tidak apa – apa…"

Lalu, tiba – tiba saja hpku berbunyi, menyenandukan lagu 'Doushite Kimi wa Suki Mata nan Darou?'nya Tohoshinki, itu lagu khusus yang kupasangkan jika yang menelepon...Neji!

Aku segera mengangkatnya

"_halo.."_

"halo Neji – kun.."

Aku sangat senang mendengar suaranya

"Ada apa menelepon?" tanyaku

"_Oh maaf mengganggu, hanya saja, aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu yang tidak terlalu pen.."_

Aku kaget! Gaara mengambil hpku dan menekan tombol merah, itu berarti sambungan terputus!

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" seruku menggebrak meja, tak memedulikan pengunjung café yang menatapku heran.

Gaara malah cuek dan sibuk memainkan hpnya sendiri, hpku ditaruh dimeja membuatku naik pitam.

Tapi aku tak ingin membuat keributan, kuambil hpku dan pergi dari situ, pokoknya aku harus pergi sejauh - jauhnya dulu dan menelpon Neji – kun untuk minta maaf.

Aku keluar dari taman bermain dan berjalan sejauh jauhnya sampailah aku disebuah taman yang agak gersang

Yah…panas matahari cukup menyengat tapi aku tak peduli, aku duduk dibangku di taman itu sambil menghubungi Neji – kun dan tersambung….

"Halo, Neji – kun?"

"_Ya, Saku kenapa tadi kamu memutuskan teleponnya?"_

Aku menghela napas lega karena tak ada kemarahan didalam suara Neji

"Gomen Neji – kun, Gaara mengambil HPku dan memutuskan sambungan.."

Aku segera membekap mulutku dengan tanganku

Upss..aku ceroboh sekali!

"_Siapa itu Gaara?"_ tanyanya

Aku memutar bola mataku. Aduh….mesti jujur atau enggak ya?

"Dia...dia tunanganku Neji – kun" kataku pelan, memutuskan untuk jujur

Dari seberang kudengar suara ber'oh'

"_Seperti apa orangnya?"_ tanyanya ramah

"Ngg..dia sih tampan seperti dirimu, hanya saja dia sangat menyebalkan! Dan dingin dan super menjengkelkan! Masa dia mengambil hpku dan memutuskan sambungan denganmu???"

Aku mulai curhat, kudengar Neji – kun tertawa

"_Benarkah? Mungkin dia cemburu..."_

"Buat apa cemburu? dia punya orang lain yang dia cintai." ujarku segera

"_Tapi kan sekarang dia menjadi tunanganmu berarti ia memilihmu dari pada orang yang dicintainya dia mungkin berusaha melupakannya…Sakura sebenarnya aku juga merasa kau juga harus melakukannya.."_

"Maksudmu melupakanmu?! Aku gak bakalan bisa Neji – kun" potongku

"…_tenang Sakura, aku hanya ingin berkata sebaiknya kau berusaha untuk menyukainya jika semakin kuat kau akan melupakan perasaan cintamu padaku…namun kita akan tetap berteman..sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu hanya saja jika kau bertunangan dengan orang lain tapi kau masih mencintaiku kau akan menyakiti dirimu..aku tak pernah ingin kau disakiti Saku.."_ lanjut Neji – kun lembut

Aku tersentuh

Oh Neji – kun…..dengan perkataanmu, kau malah membuatku semakin suka padamu. *lebay ya?*

"Aku mengerti Neji – kun..aku akan berusaha…terimakasih ya...maaf telah merepotkanmu..ano...ada apa ya tadi meneleponku?" tanyaku kembali ke pokok pembicaraan

"_Sama – sama..ngg..soal itu aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Hinata dan Naruto baru saja jadian…Hinata menyuruhku memberitahukan hal ini padamu…"_

Ada rasa enggan dalam suara Neji – kun

Ya, aku tahu kenapa……

Neji – kun kan over proctective sama Hinata – chan, pasti dia gak rela kalau Hinata – chan dan Naruto jadian, aku tertawa.

"_Jangan tertawa Saku...Naruto itu payah dia itu bla…ba..bla.."_

Tanpa sadar, kami berdua mengobrol panjang sekali, saat aku menutup telepon hari sudah sore

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" kataku panik, melihat jam tangan berwarna soft pink yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku

"Jam 5! berarti aku sudah disini selama 3 jam dong!" pekikku kaget

"Yah begitulah..."

Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh, melihat seorang berambut hitam model pantat ayam menatapku datar

"Si..siapa kamu?" tanyaku gagap

"Aku? Aku hanya seorang gelandangan yang hilang ingatan" katanya cuek

Dia mulai mengunyah roti, yang aku sadari nampaknya diambil dari tong sampah. *maaf banget bagi fans Sasu*

Aku perhatikan dia baik – baik, dia memiliki mata onyx yang indah, berkulit putih pucat namun terhalangi oleh debu, bajunya compang – camping.

"Kau hilang ingatan?" tanyaku tanpa sadar

Ia mengangguk

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau hilang ingatan?" tanyaku lagi tertarik

"Karena suatu hari, aku bangun dikolong jembatan, hanya memakai pakaian yang menempel dibadan, sendirian dan tak mengingat apapun." katanya cuek

Aku ber 'oh' lalu hening kembali.

"Sial!...masih lapar"

Cowok itu memecah kesunyian, dia kembali mengorek tempat sampah

"A...ano mau kubelikan makanan yang lebih la..layak?" tanyaku mengacungkan tas kecilku

Dia menatapku datar lalu mengangguk singkat, aku tersenyum lembut, kulihat kanan – kiri

Ah…ada restoran cepat saji!

"Anoo..boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanyaku pelan

"Sasuke" jawabnya

"Baiklah Sasuke – kun, kau tunggu disini aku kesana dulu"

Aku menunjuk resto _fast food_, dia mengangguk aku berlari riang, entah kenapa aku sangat gembira bertemu dengannya.

"Ini Sasuke – kun…"

Dia mengernyit padaku

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Apa gak kebanyakan?"

Aku nyengir

"Aku juga kelaparan Sasuke – kun" jawabku tenang

Mengeluarkan isi kedua kantong plastik yang kubawa, memang aku membeli sangat banyak _fried chicken_ enam potong, _coca_ _cola_ tiga gelas, dua _milkshake,_ empat nasi, dua _ice cream Sunday_, dua mangkuk sup dll sumpah banyak banget! Tapi kalian harus tahu aku mampu menghabiskannya sendirian. Sasuke nampak ragu......

"kenapa?" tanyaku melihatnya sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan didepannya.

"gak papa nih?"

Aku mengernyit lalu segera paham

"Gak papalah. ayo, ambil."

Dia tersenyum lembut

Aku berhenti mengunyah daging ayam dimulutku, mukaku pasti merah. Habis dia cakep banget saat tersenyum seperti tadi.

Aku menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku, aduh….aku kan udah mau tunangan ma Gaara!

"Ada apa …ngg..?"

Aku tersadar lalu tersenyum

"Sakura…namaku Haruno Sakura.."

Dia mengangguk

"Ada apa Sakura – san?" tanyanya kembali

Aku menggeleng

"Gak ada apa – apa kok. Ayo makan."

Kami makan dalam keheningan hanya terdengar kunyahan saja saat aku menyuap sesendok sup, hpku bergetar berkali kali. Saking terkejutnya aku keselek.

"Uhukk..huk…huk.." aku menepuk nepuk dadaku

"Kamu gak papa Sakura – san?"

Aku mendongak dan seketika mukaku memerah, jarak mukaku dengan muka Sasuke hanya beberapa senti. Aku terdiam kaku begitupun Sasuke, mukanya memerah dan keheningan terpecahkan oleh hpku yang kembali bergetar.

Aku tersentak kaget, aku mengeluarkan hpku dari tas kecilku dan melihat ada dua puluh pesan dan tiga puluh _misscall_ hampir semuanya nomor yang tak kukenal, yang kukenal hanya dari Akito jiisan dan Neji – kun. Kulihat SMS yang baru datang dari Neji – kun, apa ada hal yang lain yang belum ia sampaikan ya? Kubuka pesan tersebut

From : my lovely Neji

Saku, aku dapat telepon dari Akito jiisan. Katanya kau belum kembali kerumah Gaara – san, semua orang di sana panik. Sebaiknya kau menghubungi mereka segera, katanya Gaara – san sudah mencarimu kemana – mana tapi dia tidak menemukanmu. Sebenarnya kamu ada dimana?

Aku mengernyit heran

Gaara mencariku sedari tadi tapi tak menemukanku?

Aku menatap Sasuke yang sedang asyik memakan ayamnya

"Sasuke – kun" panggilku

Dia mendongak menatapku

"Hngg..?" dia menelan ayamnya

"Kau tahu Suna Land?"

Dia mengangguk

"Iya aku tahu, lima km dari sini kan?"

Dan cengolah aku

Lima km!

"Sasuke – kun kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanyaku syok

Dia menggeleng, nampak sangat heran

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura – san, dari sini ke SuLa kalau naik umum memakan waktu 20 menit." jawabnya

Aku sekarang benar – benar cengo, memang waktu berlari tadi aku berjalan tak tentu arah, tapi aku gak nyangka bakal sejauh itu!

Aku segera menelpon Akito jiisan, setelah beberapa lama tersambung.

"Sakura! Kau dimana? Kau baik – baik saja? Kau membuat kami cemas!" kata jiisan langsung

"Go..gomen jiisan, aku sekarang ada di sebuah taman. Aku baik – baik saja, gomenosai membuat kalian cemas aku akan segera pulang." kataku

"Tak usah Sakura – chan.."

Kudengar suara perempuan yang lembut.

"...biar Gaara yang menjemputmu. Maaf ya, atas perlakuan Gaara tadi siang…kamu sekarang berada ditaman mana?"

Aku mengernyit

Perlakuan Gaara tadi siang? apa soal telepon itu? Aku gak nyangka dia sejujur itu.

"Sakura – chan?"

Aku tergagap

"H..hai…"

Aku memandang Sasuke yang tengah memakan pudding susu yang kubeli, dia makan sambil menatapku bingung.

"Sasuke – kun sekarang kita ditaman mana sih?" tanyaku berbisik padanya, hpku kujauhkan.

"Kita ada ditaman Kuroneko masa ka..." jawabnya memandangku aneh

"Aku ada ditaman Kuroneko" kataku ditelepon

"_oh..jauh sekali Sakura – chan. Hati – hati ya, disana sering ada pencopetan!"_ peringat perempuan itu khawatir

"_..tunggu ditempat yang ramai ya Sakura – chan, Gaara akan segera kesana.." _

Aku tersenyum

"Arigatou ano…"

Bodohnya aku, masa calon mertua saja tidak tahu namanya?_ Damn_! Sakura baka!

Saat sibuk mengutuki diri sendiri aku mendengar tawa dari hpku aku mengernyit heran.

"Sakura – chan, cukup panggil aku kaasan saja. Sebentar lagi kan kau akan jadi anakku.." ujarnya lembut

Aku tersenyum malu

"Ha..hai! kaasan arigatou sampai ketemu dirumah.."

Lalu aku menutup hpku

"Ibumu?" Tanya Sasuke

Aku menggeleng

"Calon mertuaku" jawabku malu

Dia memandangku heran

"Kenapa?" tanyaku

"Tak kusangka..kupikir kau masih muda.." katanya tanpa nada menyindir

Aku memerah

"A..aku memang masih muda tahu umurku baru 16 tahun" kataku gagap hampir seperti Hinata – chan

"Lalu kenapa mau menikah?" tanyanya

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Ini bukan pernikahan tapi pertunangan…mau gak mau ya harus mau soalnya aku dijodohin"

Dia mengangguk

"Tunanganmu si Neji itu?" tanyanya

Aku menggeleng

"Dia mantan pacarku, kami baru saja putus kemarin gara – gara aku ditunangkan orang lain.." curhatku

Ia mengangguk mengerti

"Ng…ggg…."

Aku teringat sesuatu

"Sasuke – kun, kok kau tahu Neji – kun?" tanyaku heran

"Tadi, saat kau dan dia saling teleponan. Kau menyebut namanya berkali – kali." jawabnya cuek

Aku memerah lagi, lalu aku teringat sesuatu – lagi –

"Sasuke – kun, katamu kamu hilang ingatan, kok kamu tahu namamu sih?" Tanyaku penasaran

Dia tak berbicara, hanya mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Lalu dia menyerahkan sebuah gelang khusus untuk cowok padaku.

Aku bingung, kulihat baik – baik, ada namanya!

'U. Sasuke 3BF'

"Aku mendapatkan gelang itu tak jauh dariku saat kutemukan, gelang itu sangat kotor sepertinya telah dinjak – injak sampai sedemikian rupa." katanya pelan menjelaskan

Aku mengangguk paham

"Sasuke – kun, kenapa kau tak mencari keluargamu kalau begitu?" tanyaku pelan berusaha mencari kata yang bagus, tapi yang keluar malah itu.

Dia membisu

Aduh, Sakura baka!

"Go..gomenosai, tak usah kau pedulikan pertanyaan bodohku." kataku membungkuk meminta maaf

Dia tersenyum lembut

"Tak apa – apa. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa diriku tak mencari mereka. Selama setahun ini yang kulakukan hanya berusaha bertahan hidup saja tanpa alasan yang jelas..aku takut…aku cemas…entah kenapa saat memikirkan apa aku punya keluarga atau tidak…apa keluargaku yang membuangku atau ada sebab lain.." ujarnya

Aku bisa kesedihan yang sangat dalam dimatanya

"Maaf menanyakan hal itu." kataku lagi

Ia menggeleng

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf…seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena membelikanku makanan yang layak..arigatou ne..Sakura – san." katanya tersenyum sangat lembut dan manis

Aduh, kenapa mukaku jadi panas begini ya?

Ya tuhan, tampan sekali makhluk didepanku ini!

"Sakura – san kamu sakit? kok mukamu merah sih?" Tanya Sasuke cemas

Ia menempelkan dahinya didahiku, mukanya dekat sekali dengan mukaku.

Aku kehilangan kata – kata sampai sebuah seruan mengagetkan kami berdua

"Sakura!"

Dan Sasuke terjatuh, aku sempat mendengar suara pukulan dan dari samping, lenganku ditarik dengan kasar, saat aku menoleh kulihat Gaara, dimata dan wajahnya terlihat kemarahan yang sangat jelas.

"Ga...Gaara!"

Aku tergagap dan segera sadar

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" bentakku

Aku menghentakan lenganku sehingga pegangan tangannya terlepas, aku segera membantu Sasuke berdiri kulihat lebam di pipi kirinya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke - kun!" seruku pada Gaara

Namun saat aku memandangnya, ia terdiam kaku, matanya terkejut menatap Sasuke – kun…...

"Sasuke?" bisiknya……….

TBC

* * *

gimana? membaik atau memburuk?

sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK bagi yang udah review........saran senpai semua berguna sekali bagiku^^

gomenosai terlambat update, sebenarnya nih chap. udah bisa nongol kemarin. Cuma aku masih bingung gimana caraya nge add new chap. tapi akhirnya sekarang bisa *bernapas lega*

oh ya, aku baru nyadar sesuatu yang sangat memalukan *ngetik ini dibawah meja* kalau di summary aku tulis 'aku Terlalu jago..." itu salah besar, sebenarnya aku mau nulis "aku GAK terlalu jago......" walau cuma itu doang rasanya memalukan banget *jedotin pala ke dinding* ini dah diperbaiki.....

review?


End file.
